Lock Down
by AmongAllMisfits
Summary: Bloom is stuck in the bathroom with stuck up snitch Diaspro while a burglar roams the store. REVIEW IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL!


Lock Down (2nd version)

Bloom's pov

I walked through the streets of Magix and into a supermarket. Flora needed some Sukki Beans for a new potion she was creating, and I made it my mission to go and find her some.

"Okay, okay", I chanted, "Sukki beans, gotta get Flora some sukki beans, gotta get us some zucchini, gotta get Stella a bigger wardrobe, gotta…"

I paused when I felt some hot air come out of my bottom, looked down when my stomach grumbled, and looked up when I heard a little boy chuckle.

"Gotta take a dump!"

I raced to the nearest restroom faster than Stella could say "Solarian Sunbeam" and literally rammed into a little stall getting to "business" right away.

….

I felt relieved when I heard a small "plop", and started "cleaning up" before I made my way out of the stall and towards the sink. Just as I turned on the faucet and started washing my hands, somebody else had walked in.

The smell of BVLGARI and layered makeup filled the air.

I knew that smell all too well!

…. The devil was in my presence…

"Diaspro", I choked out, "what are you doing here!?"

"What do you think?", I heard her scrawny voice reply.

"Yeesh, what crawled up your butt and died?", I mumbled under my breath.

Thank god she didn't hear me.

Our little stare down was interrupted by a person going on the speaker telling us that there was a robber currently roaming the store and that all rooms were going on lock down… and since this a store in the "ever so heart of Magic", all the rooms lock AUTOMATICALLY!

"what….Nooooooo", I screamed through the door, "I'd rather die eating my own boogers than die being left with the devil! Have you ever been in a room with her? Her mouth is in serious need of FEBREZE!"

"Hey!", I heard her yell.

This was gonna be a long day!

4 hours later…

"Please, let us out", Diaspro wailed, "Bloom smells like musky dogs and the sight of her face is blinding my eyes!"

"Okay, first of all", the only reason you smell musky dogs, is because we're in the bathroom, and do you know how much makeup you put on? I'm surprised your face hasn't cracked yet!"

After a peaceful 5 seconds, Diaspro started running, well more like waddling, towards me swinging her purse in the air like a mad lady!

It took me about a good 3 minutes to finally realize that she was trying to wack me with her purse, something at which she was failing miserably.

I guess she realized she wasn't really doing me any harm because she threw her purse to the side and started stabbing me with the sharp end of her heels.

6 hours later…

Diaspro was currently torturing me with her so called "speech" as I stared at the door, anxiously waiting for someone to let us out.

"When I die, I want to be buried by a shoe boutique, and dressed in a red wizrahi, and-"

"SHUT UP!", I practically yelled in her face.

That beating really put me in a bad mood. After about the eighth stab, I tackled her to the ground and we started rolling around on the floor. One person on top of the other. (which in my eyes is totally wrong!) I guess somebody accidently kicked a pipe because water started to splatter every where… it even caused one of the toilets to explode!

Now here we were, each girl on the other side of the room, facing a corner, covered in crap.

Suddenly, I got an idea!

"I'm such an idiot", I thought to myself.

I guess I said it outloud because I got an immediate "yes you are" from Diaspro.

I stood up and went to the center of the room. I concentrated all of my energy and then said two words.

"Magic Winx!"

I glew a bright orange and came out in my fairy form. Diaspro just stared at me dumbstruck.

Gosh, why didn't I think of this before?

I threw a blast through the wall, immediately creating a hole in it, and flew out.

I soon saw the clear gates of Alfea. I landed gracefully on the ground, and returned to my normal form as I started up the steps to our room.

I walked into our dorm, and was greeted by a pleasant scent of vanilla.

Flora was sitting by the table while Stella seemed to be lounging on the couch. I guess the others were in their rooms since they were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Bloom" Stella called lazily to me from the couch "why do you smell like crap?"

"And did you get the beans?" Flora added

Almost at once my face paled! The beans? The beans. The beans!

"Uhh", I replied. Ohhh pooop!


End file.
